<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thanks to Wanda by HisOceanEyes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491366">Thanks to Wanda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisOceanEyes/pseuds/HisOceanEyes'>HisOceanEyes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Caretaking, Cat Loki (Marvel), Declarations Of Love, Dog Steve Rogers, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, Idiots in Love, Innocent Loki, Loneliness, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pregnancy, Sex, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Sweet Steve Rogers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel), Top Steve Rogers, clueless Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:48:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisOceanEyes/pseuds/HisOceanEyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda turns Steve and Loki into animals by accident, particularly, they are still humans with animals' instincts, ears, and tails. And this is when Steve struggles with his inner self as fuckkkkkkk. Eventually, he will thank Wanda for this (although he is kinda annoyed at the beginning).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thanks to Wanda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I still have not really wanted to try ABO or Mpreg, but I did this shit:))) then even me questioned myself that wtf was this if it was not ABO.<br/>Sometimes I use the term "alpha" in all of my works is because I think it is common in Western and North America, for me, it has nothing to do with ABO world. But you guys can take it as whatever you want, your mind your rule, it is up to you. Loki can get pregnant when he is a cat (a prompt from my friend's unpublished story in which his characters being turned into animals and can give birth lol).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Steven, are you certain that you don't want to play with me?"</p><p>Loki wags his black tail at Steve's chin in such a seductive manner, and it takes all of Steve's nerves to stay calm, to be a decent and righteous man who does not let his sensual pleasures take over him like an animal in heat. His fingers tighten a sketchbook. His ears are flat against his head, showing clearly the anxiety which is already surging. </p><p>"No, Loki. Just stop doing that, okay? I just want to spend my day with the sketchbook. If you want someone to play with you then find Thor or Tony. I'm busy."</p><p>Steve tries to sound as even as he can, tries to suppress the urge to submit his instinct. He says to himself that this will be over soon, that he can endure it and wait for everything goes back to normal, that once it does, he will not have to dominate his sexual passion anymore. God, he feels like a dog in heat when Loki is around, Steve is currently a dog anyway, not really. </p><p>Thanks to Wanda, she had read some ridiculous ancient magic books she borrowed from Strange, which was okay, actually. But the thing was, Wanda had practised a spell right on Captain America and the God of Mischief, and now they have ears and tails of a dog and a cat. Damn it! Their teammates have been laughing at them. Natasha even stroked their ears once, saying she loved the softness of them, which made Steve have goosebumps.</p><p>And the worst was that even Loki did not know how to dispel the incantation, or he did not want to, Steve suspected, and Wanda said apologetically that the spell would expel itself after about two months, hopefully. And now they must wait for more than a month and a half, shit, shit, and shit! It would have been nothing to complain about if Loki had not acted like what he is acting right now – seducing Steve. No, maybe he is just giddy but Steve takes it as a seduction. Anyway, there is no good, he is not certain if he loses control and does something that is forbidden with the dark prince. Being a dog, or a human with dog ears and tail, also means he has that animal's instinct, so does Loki the naughty cat.</p><p>Everyone is 100% sure Loki does not mean to lure him, the cat's action is normal as a spoilt, annoyed, and attention-seeking cat. Well, the proof is that the American golden boy is not his only victim, Loki disturbs literally everyone in the tower, wanting nothing but their attention and quality time to indulge and play with him. And Steve tries to believe it, but it is hard, his instinct deliberately surges up within him, telling him to take the prince because Loki is meant to be his.</p><p>"Stark and my big oaf brother are nowhere in the tower, Steven. They always pet me so violently, and I get bored roaming around them already. You are better, gentler, being with you are more comfortable and enjoyable."</p><p>Loki puffs his cheeks and frowns, showing clearly his stubborn determination to have the Captain's attention, his tail wraps around Steve’s arm and attempts to yank the blonde towards him. </p><p>Steve's mind whirls with Loki’s last sentence. Shit... So much temptation!!! How can he survive through this kind of torture? Is there anyone else in the tower now? He needs help! This is an emergency!</p><p>The alpha in Steve roars, urging him to take Loki to his room, thirsting to touch him. It wants him to become a bad alpha so much, there is a little innocent and careless kitty in front of him. How can Steve refuse to devour such delicious prey?</p><p>No, no. Steve gets himself together. He is not that kind of man, this is so indecorous and decadent to think about such a lecherousness. </p><p>A moral and chivalrous man does not hurt people, especially the one he cares about-</p><p>A moral and chivalrous man does hurt people sometimes, especially the one he cares about, in an interesting way, in which they can both feel good. </p><p>No, a good man does not do that to the one he secretly adores if that person does not want to-</p><p>A good man does do that to the one he secretly adores, he can make that person wanting him after showing them how wonderful it is.</p><p>Noooo... His self-discipline sucks, Steve has not known he is that lack of will when it comes to Loki. Damn it.</p><p>The blonde crosses his legs, this is not his usual sitting position so it feels a bit uncomfortable, but Steve has no choice, he must hide the bulge that is emerging. Luckily, Loki does not notice it, the golden boy will lock himself in his room forever if his crush sees how horny Steve is right now.</p><p>"You want me to play with you? Fine," Steve pulls all of his strength to sound calm and even, seeing Loki’s eyes light up so innocently only adds more ache to the damn mountain between his legs. Fuck. He takes a deep breath and says the rest of the sentence" you have to wait then, I have a lot of unfinished sketches, Loki."</p><p>Watching Loki loses his smile and pouts his lips making Steve want to kick himself. The cat is fucking cute, how adorable... His inner thought screaming "Really dude? The hell are you doing?", the urge to soothe Loki is so high, but Steve just cannot, it would be awkward as fuck if he shifted his position...</p><p>To his grateful, Natasha enters the room and Loki immediately turns his interest into her.</p><p>"Natasha! Do you play with me?"</p><p>He asks, his voice is full of excitement, the tail wrapping around the blonde's arm releases. Something inside Steve snaps, a little regret stabs his heart, why does he make it so hard for himself? And the twist at his groin provides him with a reasonable answer.</p><p>The red head smiles and pulls a ping-pong ball out of her jacket, enticing the prince to come with her. Natasha really loves cats, everyone can tell. She and Loki even make a good friendship despite hating each other in the first place. Steve is jealous though, all of his teammates are at ease when they get near Loki, except him. It is all his fucking horny girth's fault!!!</p><p>Right after the two make their way out of the living room, Steve instantly jumps up and runs to his room. He locks the door and reaches the bathroom in only a few strides, needing nothing else but a cold shower to cold down his obstinate cock. Steve pulls his long and big member out, not even bothered to take off his trousers properly, just letting them drop down at his knees. His hands come to stroke the glistening cock fiercely, Loki's face comes straight to his head every time he beats off, Steve misses the way Loki touches him. His instinct tsks and chides "good job, you ruined our chance!"</p><p>Steve growls, attempting to shut up his inner thought, his motion becomes faster and faster until he cums, the blonde tilts his head back and moans loudly, water splashes everywhere, a mixture of water with his seed.</p><p>When the sanity returns, Steve feels awful, like a kid who just did something forbidden, his ears and face turn red like a tomato. Swear to everything, he has never done this sort of thing before, he is exactly a fucking virgin. When first became Captain America, there was a bunch of women who tried to flirt with him, yet no one has ever turned Steve into a wild animal that thirsts to have carnal knowledge with them like this. Like Loki.</p><p>Steve sighs, standing in the shower a little longer, waiting for his erection to soften before grabbing a towel to wrap it around his waist.</p><p>He steps into his bedroom, deciding that avoiding Loki until this stupid spell wear out is the best idea for both of them.</p><p>But it seems like he is not that providential, as though everything is against him. Just after two days living in peace, or trying to lock himself in his floor. Thor knocks Steve’s door, asking him to watch his little brother for a few days when the team off for an important mission. Yes, an important mission that even Captain America cannot join, and he becomes a babysitter instead. No, the thing is that Steve has not received any mission for days, all because of his ridiculous appearance right now, he cannot jump into the battlefield with tail and ears like that. Being a mascot is no fun. And why does Loki need to be supervised? Well, he is originally a troublemaker, not that it is a big deal, the little prince just plays some harmless tricks but usually unknowingly hurts himself by his own actions, besides, a cat, yes, Tony will go banana if he returns to the tower, learning that all of the stuff in his lap is turned into useless scrap irons. Well, understandable, and Steve cannot say no.</p><p>But on day one, Steve still tries to avoid Loki as much as he can, just checking him occasionally to assure everything is still put in place. </p><p>Day two, by the time the Captain enters the living room, it is evening already, Loki is curling up on the couch, sleeping peacefully. He is so cute, Steve thinks as he crouches down, unconsciously smiling as he watches the sleeping beauty. His hand delicately brushes some stray locks of hair out of the cat's face, Loki looks so innocent when he is asleep.</p><p>The prince shudders a bit, well, they are in the winter season, and Steve knows he should get Loki to his room, there will be cosier. By the way, can alien catch a cold? He has no intention to learn about that if it means Loki must be left here in this cold room (at least for human) so that Steve can get a knowledge of that field. So the blonde gently carries Loki in his arms and heads to the elevator, he uses his elbow to press the button that will get them to Loki's floor. The way Loki unknowingly nuzzles closer in Steve’s arms warms his heart.</p><p>The blonde quickly makes his way to Loki’s room, at there he deposits the cat on the bed and pulls the blanket to drape it around him. Steve does it with so much care, so much tenderness just to be certain that he will not disturb Loki's sleep. Then for a moment, he just sits on the edge of the bed to watch his crush until Steve opts for returning to his own room and having a rest. But just right after standing up, he feels a strength lightly pulls him back, turning his head around, the blonde sees Loki is looking at him with his half sleepy eyes, the slender fingers are holding his.</p><p>"Loki?"</p><p>Steve asks softly in confusion, he does not see that coming though.</p><p>"Finally, you are here. You have been avoiding me for three days, Steven."</p><p>The prince says quietly, eyes not leaving the blonde's for a second. Noticing Steve’s hesitation, Loki continues.</p><p>"I am lonely... And I feel like as though you are hating me."</p><p>Ugh... Steve’s heart loses a beat, it twists painfully when hearing this. No way, how can he hate the one he secretly cares the most? Avoiding Loki turns out to make such a misunderstanding like this... It is kind of fuck up. Steve just does not want to be out of control and arbitrarily touch Loki, he means no hatred, but fuck the instinct of a dog! </p><p>"Oh, no, no, no. Of course not, I don't hate you, Loki. I lov- I mean I like you, how can I hate a sweet, funny, kind, and smart person like you? No way! Don't ever doubt about that, I just..."</p><p>Steve quickly sits back on the bed and denies Loki's words. The blonde feels like he must make it clear, if he did not, he would probably regret it in the future. But then he hesitates, frowning as trying to figure out how to express what he is about to say next.</p><p>"You just what, Steven?"</p><p>The prince softly asks before pulling himself up in a sitting position, he inches near to Steve, emerald eyes are wider as he is expecting a reasonable response, Loki looks so innocent, so pure.</p><p>Steve’s heart is beating faster and faster now when the god moves to sit next to him, he can literally feel Loki’s breath. He chants 'no horny, no horny, no horny' over and over again in his mind. Oh shit... The Captain bites his lip, closes his ocean eyes, and sighs.</p><p>"I just... Look, Loki. This is crazy, but I have to confess that... That I... Um, I have had a crush on you for so long... And that's why, god, this is crazy. All of this stupid spell stuff has driven me wild, I- I don't, maybe it's the instinct of the animal I am representing now, your odour, it... it arouses me. And I fear I'll go haywire and do something... something that's forbidden, I fear I'll hurt you... That's the... reason."</p><p>Damn... He really confesses, and now Steve wishes there was a hole for him to crawl into and die because he feels so embarrassed right now, urg... Silence fills the room, when having enough strength, Steve dares to look at Loki, who is surprised from head to toe, and, well, Steve wants to swear again, this is not going to end well, shit!!!!!!!!</p><p>"This is... so unforeseen. No one has ever said that they loved me..."</p><p>Loki utters quietly, still in shock. And Steve is going to have a panic attack now! He has no go, that fucking spell!!! </p><p>"So... That's it, therefore, don't think that I hate you or something."</p><p>The blonde says, dropping his eyes to the floor, he feels like a teenager who knows what love is for the first, although people usually tease him "grandpa". When receiving no reply from the god, Steve continues.</p><p>"I gotta go back to my floor now, maybe you will loath me for this, but, it's better than being misunderstood, personally. Good night, Loki."</p><p>He attempts to stand up again, but Loki moves first. The prince grabs his muscled upper arm, the force is not strong enough to compare with the superhuman strength Steve possesses but still stops him completely.</p><p>"No, stay here, please."</p><p>What? The blonde believes he is delusional, yes, definitely. Well, there are so many things happening right now, his mind already goes blank, or Steve guesses it is about to explode. His crush just asks him to stay. Whoa... He turns around to look at Loki in surprise.</p><p>"Aren't you love me? So stay here, please don't go, I don't want to be alone. I want to be with the one who loves me, Steven, please don't avoid me again."</p><p>The god sounds like he is about to brush into tears, and the blonde suddenly remembers Thor once said that his little brother has a tough and lonely childhood in Asgard, that the people have not actually cherished him. Steve wants to kick himself so violently, he has just unknowingly done something mean to Loki like the Asgardians. He loathes himself for that. His hand drapes Loki’s in order to soothe him.</p><p>"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'll stay. It's alright, Loki, it's alright, don't cry. I'll be here with you."</p><p>Loki’s eyes immediately shine with joy, he wags his tail, and it hurts Steve’s heart for seeing the god being so happy just by a small kindness that someone does to him. He smiles gently, hand petting Loki’s head, which makes the prince instantly leans into the touch, then falling into Steve’s arms, the action forces the blonde to instinctively hugs him close.</p><p>"I think I am in love with you as well, Steven. You are so good for me, so gentle and caring... I honestly do not mind if you touch me."</p><p>Steve gasps, really? Is he not dreaming? He pulls Loki apart enough for their eyes to meet, a little uncomfortable at the loss of touch.</p><p>"Loki..."</p><p>"I am saying the truth, Steven. You are welcome to be my partner if you want, I am not going to loath you."</p><p>The god insists, and for a moment, Steve doubt if Loki understands what love is, he sounds pretty like he is just so happy to know that there is someone cares for him, like he is willing to do whatever he can to keep that person by his side.</p><p>"Loki, can we talk about it tomorrow? I'll stay here for sure, you don't need to please me so that I won't abandon you. And I don't allow myself to touch someone if they don't really want it."</p><p>Woo hoo, he says that, wow, he does say that. It feels so good when being able to control himself. This is what Steve is, yes, he is not a bad guy, not a fuck boy, for real!</p><p>But Loki shakes his head, persisting his words. </p><p>"No, I want it, I want you too. It is not about trying to keep you here, I truly am in love with you, Steven. Please take me, please, please, I have been feeling hot and uncomfortable these days when you are not nearby... I do not know why." </p><p>The Captain's jaw drops, Loki is... in heat. Unbelievable. The prince begins to lean into him again and purs, the sounds he makes are so enchanted. It must be indeed uneasy when being alone in heat, and the only way to help Loki, Steve knows how. He rubs the god's back tenderly in assuring circles, trying to ease him. </p><p>"I didn't know... If I had known better, I would have done something. Oh, I'm so sorry, Loki. I'll make you feel better, I'll be gentle, I promise. Loki, dear, do you trust me?" </p><p>The god says nothing, he presses his lips against Steve’s neck in lieu of an answer, which makes the man shudders and moans lowly. Steve gently settles themselves lying down on the bed, his hands slip under Loki’s shirt, fondling the soft skin that he has yearned for touching. The cat runs his fingers through the golden locks of the large man above him, letting the man undresses him. He aches, gasps, and moans under Steve’s touch, giving the blonde everything he has, Loki is so full, Steve makes him feel whole. </p><p>Two bodies rush into each other until they reach their ends, Steve releases all of his seed inside his lover, he has never felt so good like this, the first time, this is his first time! He lets himself fall onto the bed next to Loki, strong arms wrap around the lean body, pulling the prince closer to his chest. The blonde kisses his head, soothing the little god who is quickly asleep again.</p><p>"Is it possible for you to bear my children in this form? I don't know, it would be so sweet if it was. Or maybe I'm a bit dreamy."</p><p>Steve whispers to himself as he watches Loki, fingers tenderly brush a lock of hair out of the god's face. Even Steve himself is surprised at his sudden thought. He has just had sex, has just had what he wanted, and know he is asking for something else again? It is greedy, Steve thinks, but sometimes having a bit of cupidity is still okay though. Just this one. His eyes start to drop and the America golden boy slowly drips into the sleep of the just.</p><p>A few days later when the Avengers return to the tower, Wanda is the first one who is greeted by Steve before saying that he needs Wanda to cast the spell on him and Loki one more time, which leads everyone in confusion. Ah, shit, explanation, they need an explanation! It is odd when Captain America, who has always shown that he hated being a dog like this, now abruptly wants to maintain it.</p><p>The thing is, Loki gets pregnant, okay? And he needs to stay in a cat form to... You know, to give birth.</p><p>Well, that is the subject matter Steve provides his friends, but he does not know how the hell he interprets it but now it causes his friends to drop their jaws. Thor is the one who growls first, something about 'how dare you?' and 'I trusted you!' or 'My poor little brother...'</p><p>Ah... Steve rubs his face, it is going to take a lot of times to explain.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long ago, I wrote a story about Steve and Loki (my very first fanfiction), it was in my native language, and it was a bit insane and sick af as at that time, I was in a severe state of depression, suicide, and self-harm. I lost the story now but still remember the content, fucking thankfully.<br/>I am about to rewrite it in English, kinda excited.<br/>As I mentioned above about the unstable conditions I was in, the story was kinda dark and depressing, just like my ongoing "deprave the feathers", it will not be a good one for everybody to enjoy, even mess with your brain.<br/>But I cannot get the idea of rewriting it out of my mind.<br/>I remember the total number of it was 4.444, let see how many words does it take to complete that story in my second language, lol.🤟</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>